Just a bunch of oneshoots
by Juseifudo
Summary: Warning, there will be OOC, foul language, and a bunch of random and strange situations, and sometimes the starter chapter of a challenge, rated M just in case


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any anime, manga, game or anything else that will be mentioned in this fic.  
>A.N.: A little advice before start reading, I only watched the anime so the will be near anything that appears in the manga here, except what I know because other authors said in their fics, and since Motoko is my favourite character expect to see her very often and most of them will be VERY OOC, you have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>"dialogue"<p>

'_thought_'

-Actions during dialogue-

*sound effects*

background music this one will be used often later

* * *

><p><span>Why Keitaro should be never left alone at the inn, Part 1<span>

"Hey guys, is everything ready?" asked Keitaro.

"I don't know man, let's make a final check before starting, it will be very annoying if during the middle of this we forgot something" replied Haitani while taking a beer from the fridge.

"Don't worry about it, Kentaro already checked the cameras batteries and I counted the beers, it's all ready, just prepare the board already" said Shirai when he appeared out of nowhere besides Keitaro.

"The board was ready since a few minutes ago" deadpanned Haitani.

"Hey guys" shouted Kentaro from the lounge "help me out a little here whit the cameras, I'm not a damn octopus to carry all this and Seta is sleeping in the couch, wake him up"

"You guys help Kentaro, I'll wake up Seta" stated Keitaro, Haitani and Shirai nodded and went to do as told.

Timeskip / 20 minutes later in the kitchen

"It's ready to roll, part-timer" Seta told the players.

"Hold on a second, why the hell we have to be dressed like this?" complained Haitani.

"Because we need to get into character for this" replied Keitaro grinning.

"I hate you, we look like Charles Chaplin" complained Haitani, yet again.

"I don't give a damn if you like it or not, now shut up an let's get this started"

"OK, now that this little detail has been resolved we can start the recording" stated Seta cheerfully before activating both cameras at the same time.

"Everyone welcome to our first video called **Beer ****and ****Board ****games****"** greeted Keitaro, "I'm Keitaro at my right is Shirai and –pointing at front of him- they are Kentaro and at his left is Haitani, our objective is playing a board game while drinking six beers each… and survive –evil laugh-"

"They will think that you are already drunk if you act like that" commented Haitani.

"I don't care, we will end up drunk anyway, enough of this let's start this monopoly game already"

"Can we drink the first beer?" asked Shirai

"Ok –turns towards the camera- the first beer of the night is this one called 14-K –shows beer to the camera-" informed Keitaro, opened and poured it in his mug along with the other players "here we go, the first beer of the night"

"This kind tastes like apples" stated Kentaro.

"I agree"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Who goes first?"

"Let's go like this, first Kentaro, then Shirai, Haitani and me at the end"

"OK" all other players agreed at the same time.

Timeskip / 15 minutes later

"Now is time for our next beer, the third one, after that 14-K I really hope that this one is as good" said Keitaro.

"This one –shows beer to the camera- is our next beer, it's called Holy Grail" stated Kentaro.

"Let's start drinking –serves beer in his mug and the other players does the same- here we go" cheered Keitaro.

"What a crappy beer" complained Shirai "this tastes like nothing"

"Obviously this is a product made to brand some beer rather than make a great beer" commented Haitani, the others players only nodded in agreement.

"Yah… how is the score now?" slurred Kentaro a little.

"I have both utilities and all rail stations, so far I'm the only one here with monopolies" replied Keitaro smugly.

"I can't make this hat stay in place, it's falling all the time" grumbled Haitani.

"Fuck that hat, let me throw it" shouted suddenly Shirai between laughs.

"No way, let my hat alone" said Haitani between laughs too.

"Oh shit, take everything away from Shirai" ordered Keitaro slightly surprised.

"Damn, this is going straight to the drain, I can feel it" sighed Kentaro.

"These two can't hold their alcohol"

"I would have never guessed that, I expected that you were going to be the only one to end up drunk"

"That's because I have dad's genes, every male from his side of the family has a high resistance to alcoholic drinks"

"…whatever, let's try to separate those two before they end up messing up with the table and ruining the game"

Timeskip / 30 minutes later

"That was… weird, trying to calm these two was complicated but… bah whatever, let's keep playing" stated Keitaro, he still couldn't understand when or how Kentaro managed to get those VIP entrances for Iron Maiden to get Shirai and Haitani to calm down, it was better to be in the dark.

"Next beer" said Shirai.

"OK… our next beer is called Skull Splitter–shows beer to the camera-, a dark brew –starts drinking- and is delicious" informed Keitaro.

"I don't like it, for me it tastes like I licked an ashtray" complained Haitani.

"Whatever, that doesn't change that I like it" snapped Keitaro.

"Shut up already and keep playing, and by the way, it's my turn"

"Then roll the dices Kentaro" encouraged Shirai.

"Hey guys this is the last beers, a second round of Skull Splitter" said Seta leaving the bottles in the table.

"Let's drink bitches" shouted Keitaro holding his now full mug in the air "For a second **Beer ****and ****board ****games** in the future" all players cheered at that and drank their beers in one go. "Time to continue the game".

"It's your turn Kentaro"

"No eleven" said Kentaro. "Eleven", "Shut up Haitani, no eleven –throw dices… and they stop at eleven-"

"Take that bitch!" shouted a very happy Haitani "Pay up, 1000 dollars"

"I hate this game, this is BULLSHIT"

"Chickens" said Shirai grinning like a loon.

"Screw this I don't have enough money –he sighed-, straight to bankrupt"

"Hey, I'll give you 500 monopoly dollars for 20 REAL dollars" proposed Keitaro.

"I agree –hands over 20 dollars for 500 monopoly dollars-, here you go now I don't owe you anything"

Shirai looked at Keitaro pocketing his earnings and said "You are taking advantage of a drunk"

"No, fuck you, I wanna win" slurred Kentaro.

"Hey Kentaro, I sell you my utilities for 7 real dollars"

"Gimme now"

"This game is a shame" said Seta behind the cameras, Shirai and Haitani made a synchronized double facepalm at Kentaro attitude.

"I'll give you 20 real dollars for whatever I owe you" he addressed at Haitani.

"You don't owe me anything!"

"You owe me 537 dollars" stated Keitaro and Kentaro gave him 20 dollars.

"I think that you really hate yourself right now" Shirai addressed Kentaro

"No I don't hate myself"

"I can literally see the self-hate RADIATING from you"

Timeskip / 5 minutes later

"I hate myself"

"And he finally confess" laughed Shirai.

"Fuck you punk goosey –points at Shirai with 20 dollars-, my 20 dollars are going to kill you, I'm not even kidding –he staggered a little but Keitaro managed to jump and stop him-, I hate you punk" everyone else just laughs.

"I think that we should wrap this up"

"I agree, what about you Shirai?"

"Need… sleep… now…"

"I'll take that as a yes, and you Kentaro?"

"I wanna sleep too…"

"Ok –turns to face the camera- we had two great beers and have a lot of fun, there were moments of great tension when we through that we have been in danger, but we pull it through and there hasn't been a clear winner"

"This was a three way tie" commented Haitani.

"I think that Kentaro lose" provided a grinning Shirai.

"Nooo, I win, -he picks up al chances cards- I have aaaaall the fucking chances –Haitani jus smack lightly his hands and force him to let go the cards- all chances are miiiine"

"Good night to you all"

"And cut"

"Damn, for a second I thought that we will never be done with this" Keitaro sighed. "Now that we are done with this let's go to sleep, you already know where your temporary rooms are so go already" and with that everyone went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Whew at last done, this isn't as funny as I expected but It's only to check if there is going to be someone reading this, by the way anonymous reviews are activated and if there is something that you don't like, tell me, but please refrain yourself from making a review saying something like "You suck, this is the worst shit that I have ever read", reviews like that are not helpful and I only want to improve, by the way, English is not my main language so expect to see some grammar or spelling mistakes once in a while.<p>

Your friend J.F. Out!


End file.
